1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable vacuum cleaners have been available to provide on-spot cleaning in residence or in automobiles. However, most such products cannot deliver full power performance of a standard full-size upright or canister vacuum.